videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
TBA General Arle Nadja is a young girl with magical powers. She attacks with elemental magic such as Fire, Ice Storm, and Thunder, but also knows some other magic such as Diacute and her signature Bayoen. She enjoys wearing blue clothing and making new friends, one of which is her mysterious rabbit-eared pet named Carbuncle... Attributes Arle is a bizarre character. Being a little girl, she's pretty light, but her tremendous agility and jumping more than make up for it. She attacks with a mixture of Magic and Puyos. Her magic attacks are fairly weak, but her Puyo attacks have great knockback and work in a similar fashion to Pac-Man's ghost attacks in Smash 4. Arle's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Arle gives two jabs, followed by a flip kick. * Side Attack: Arle shoots a rod of thunder from the tip of her fingers. * Up Attack: Arle waves her hands upwards to make a flurry of snowflakes. * Down Attack: Arle pokes the ground and makes small rupture of flames. * Dash Attack: Arle does a forward kick. * Heavy Forward Attack: Arle carries and drops a Rock Puyo. * Heavy Up Attack: Arle makes a Green Puyo appear from the palm of her hand. * Heavy Down Attack: Arle spreads out her arms and summons randomly-generated Puyos. * Neutral Aerial: Arle gives a forward lunge punch. * Forward Aerial: Arle blockades her hands forward while making a Blue Puyo appear. * Back Aerial: Arle does a flip kick. * Up Aerial: Arle delivers a headbutt. * Down Aerial: Arle drops a Red Puyo while looking a tad shocked. * Grab: Arle grabs her opponent by the scruff of their neck. * Pummel: Arle punches her opponent in the face. * Forward Throw: Arle slams her opponent to the ground. * Backward Throw: Arle throws her opponent back as well as a Purple Puyo. * Upward Throw: Arle uppercuts her opponent. * Downward Throw: Arle pins her opponent to the ground and drops a Rock Puyo on them. Arle's Special Moves Neutral Special: Blizzard * Arle opens her arms and summons a whirlwind of snow to be blown forward. Anyone caught in this whirlwind will be temporarily frozen. Side Special: Fire * Arle emits a fireball from her fingertips. It bounces around the arena until it makes contact with an enemy or dies out, similar to Mario's fireballs in Smash. Up Special: Warp Spell * Arle will disappear and reappear elsewhere. Use the control stick to configure where. Down Special: Carbuncle * Carbuncle appears and will temporarily aid Arle in battle, similar to Rosalina's Luma. But if Carbuncle is hit five times, he'll trip, fall and vanish. If this appears, Arle can't summon Carbuncle again for 20 seconds. All-Star Move: Raining Puyo * Arle will giggle and spread her arms out wide as Puyos fall from the sky for a good 10 seconds. Each puyo has a different elemental effect. Red Puyos burn, Yellow Puyos shock, Green Puyos make you dizzy, Purple Puyos emit purple smoke, and Blue Puyos freeze. If four Puyos land in a row, a giant Rock Puyo will drop where the combo was made. Get hit by one of these and it's a one-hit KO! Trivia * TBA Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone